The present invention is directed to a conveying system and, in particular, to an article singulating conveyor assembly.
Article singulating, or unscrambling, is the process of arranging clusters of articles into single-file with few, if any, side-by-side articles that are laterally adjacent to each other. Traditional tapered and skewed roller unscramblers require that side-by-side packages need to travel a relatively long longitudinal distance in order to find a gap downstream of a series of longitudinally back-to-back articles. Moreover, prior unscramblers tend to operate at very high speeds and are physically too long to practically fit into many facilities.